Advertisers and other such entities spend a significant amount of resources to provide online advertisements and other supplemental content to specific users. Textual advertising, which is a commonly used type of online advertising, includes the practice of placing “sponsored links” on search result pages provided by web search engines. The sponsored links placed on a page are often based on search query terms provided by the user. Display advertising is another commonly used type of online advertising. There are numerous ways in which digital display advertising is used. For example, display advertising may include placing a digital advertisement on one or more web pages, where the subject matter of the advertisement is relevant to at least some portion of the content currently presented on the web page. Retargeting display advertising is yet another type of digital display advertising where, for example, a user is presented with a graphical or rich media advertisement based on the user's browsing and/or purchasing history. For example, if, when browsing an online retailer web site, a user navigates to a detail web page for a particular item but does not actually purchase the item, the user may later be presented with an advertisement for that same item. Other types of digital display advertising include brand-oriented and performance advertising which are targeted to users with a particular set of demographics or behavioral characteristics that make showing an advertisement to a user desirable.
Oftentimes sponsored links and display advertisements, regardless of whether they are placed via textual, contextual, targeted, or other types of advertising techniques, include graphic or rich media and text describing the product or service being advertised. Further, in some cases, sponsored links and display advertisements may include hyperlinks to a webpage, mobile site and the like, where the user may purchase the product and/or obtain more information about the advertised products or services. The web pages that the user is navigated to in response to interacting with the sponsored link or display advertisement is commonly referred to as a “landing page.” For example, if a display advertisement is provided for a product, the landing page the user is directed to may be sponsored by the product manufacturer or brand, merchant, vendor, an online retailer, etc. where the user can purchase or obtain more information about the product. If the user purchases the product as a result of interacting with the display advertisement, the display advertisement is said to have resulted in a “conversion.” Thus, personalizing a landing page may be able to influence conversion rates positively.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.